Promise
by NorwayInALittleHat
Summary: A klaine, obviously. Kurt and Blaine have to undergo a lot to simply be in a functioning relationship. They have to deal with bullies, family, and "accidents", can they survive it all together? Rated T for romance, language, violence, and mature topics.
1. On Stage

**Howdy, just kind of an into for ya'll. Lemme know what you think about it. There will be plenty more to come~**

It was just the way that the graceful curves danced across the scuffed floors of the stage that could set him off, it would set his cheeks flaming into a flurry of reds and flash warmth through his face. It was that concentrated face that sent his heart fluttering, the way that the figure moved so gracefully and smoothly made him stare.

The song was a long one, drawn out with long piano breaks and guitar solos, Kurt was thankful for this and he found a seat on a prop that had been pushed onto the side of the stage to not tamper with the beautiful dancing.

Blaine had a solo coming up soon, a complicated one with a jubilee of dance steps and extreme notes to hit, everyone was sure enough that he could handle it, but it didn't hurt putting in a little extra practice on his spare time. Kurt didn't mind, it wasn't taking away from spending time together, he would sneak in during school, knowing that Blaine was on the stage singing and dancing his heart out. He loved just sitting there, taking in the perfection and the time alone, with no one shouting "fag" or "homo" after them when they tried to spend time together during school.

The song ended, abruptly, with Blaine on one knee, panting and smiling. Kurt slowly clapped his hands together and smiled, moving up from his sitting place and moving towards his boyfriend. Blaine leapt up in surprise at the sudden noise and turned around,

"I'll never get used to you sneaking around like that." Blaine smiled as Kurt walked up,

"Well you'll have to someday, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." He smirked and crossed his arms. He wanted to hug him so bad, to just wrap his sweater-clad arms around his panting form and hold him close. He wanted to kiss him too, but the last time they did that, Kurt was face first in the dumpster as soon as it was finished, and Blaine had a black eye from trying to defend the two of them. But that was a while ago.

"No one's here you know…" Blaine whispered, as if reading Kurt's mind. He flashed his gaze around the auditorium looking around where the two certainly did stand alone.

"I know… it's just…your eye just got better and I don't want to-" Kurt was cut off when Blaine slithered his arms up and around his neck, pulling Kurt's face downwards to meet his own. Their lips met and Kurt melted.

It felt so good when they kissed, a spark of something just danced through him when they did. He felt Blaine pull himself closer and Kurt's eyes fluttered shut as Blaine's lips worked against his own in a swift careful way.

But the passionate kiss was short lived and the warm lips were only against his own for but a moment before Blaine's hand traveled down Kurt's arm to his hand.

"Don't worry, we're alone and nothing-" It was Blaine's turn to be cut off as three large figures stepped through the doorway. The two froze, their hands still connected as the watched the three, what they supposed to be football players, slunk across the stage towards them.

"Look who it is!" One of them snarled in a cruel voice, his words lashing out as he shook a can of spray paint. "Hey, why not a change of plans, eh guys?" The other two nodded, Kurt squinted, but couldn't recognize the figures with the lights to their backs.

"Why are _you _here?" Blaine demanded, stepping forward slightly and pushing Kurt behind him protectively, this was something Kurt found both irritating and endearing.

"Well we _were _going to express some public art on the stage, but it looks like we found a new surface to paint on." Was the slimy response, they shook the cans and stepped forward again. Kurt gasped. No, his sweater was designer! He quickly removed it and tossed it to the side,

"What're you doing?" Blaine demanded as the two backed up,

"We're getting sprayed, and I might know the tricks to get slushies out of cotton, but I haven't learned spray paint yet…" Blaine nodded,

"Take my bow-tie?" he asked, Kurt slipped a hand around Blaine's neck and removed the bow-tie before tossing it with his jacket.

"Fine." He muttered looking at the three baboons in front of them. Clenching his eyes shut and holding her breath he tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and waited for the burst of paint.

It came. Cold, wet, staining. Kurt was miserable, he would have to go the rest of the day with a fresh coat of paint splashed across him.

Blaine shot up like a firecracker once again, storming up to them with Kurt not far behind,

"What the _hell_ is your problem!" Kurt screamed, jabbing the one who had purposefully gotten his face in the chest,

"You're just proving yourselves to be pathetic! Pathetic and inhumane and stupid and cruel!" Blaine said, listing off as many things as he could think of before grabbing Kurt once again and dragging him off stage scooping up their belongings as they left.

**Stupid foot-ball players… **

**Alright, what was just kinda a taste, so, I would be honored to get some feed back on this, let me know what you think~ **

**-Drama~Freakz**


	2. Cleaning Up

**Another shorter chapter, I promise they will get longer! :D Promise! **

The two made their way down the hall slowly, they were already late, what was the point of being even more late? Glee would only make things worse right now, everyone would fawn over them like they were useless and Shuster would drag the two to the office and demand to know the culprits. They had to clean up first.

"We'll just go to the bathroom and change." Kurt insisted, his bag slung over his shoulder holding several pairs of extra clothes.

"God…" Blaine whispered as Kurt pulled a towel from his bag and ran it under a stream of water.

"What?" He asked looking over his shoulder and frowning a bit.

"It's worse than a slushy." He muttered blinking several times up at the ceiling to get it out of the brown orbs that Kurt always found himself starring longingly at.

"Yeah, here." Kurt smiled and took the damp washcloth and rubbed it gently against Blaine's face. He accepted the gesture as the spray paint was smeared away from his lips. Kurt bit his own as he resisted the urge to lean forward once again and press his own purple painted lips against Blaine's red and green lips.

But he resisted. He had learned his lesson.

Blaine smiled when he saw the sudden movement from Kurt and pecked him once on the lips. Kurt smiled back at his and allowed the blush to spread over his face, the paint shielding the beating red color.

"I love you." Blaine whispered as Kurt went to rinse off the wash cloth and start on a new section, he planted himself in front of Blaine as he began washing off the remainder of the paint on his face.

"I love you too." Kurt smirked and brushed his lips against the now clean surface of Blaine's forehead, smudging purple as he did. Laughing he wiped that off before telling Blaine to lean back into the sink. Blaine obliged, leaning back in the plastic chair they had taken from the hallway so Kurt could wash out his hair.

"Remind me to grab some soap or something for next time…" He muttered,

"There won't be a next time." Kurt nearly snapped, "I'm not going to put up with them treating you like this!"

"You think I want them painting _you _either?" Kurt retorted, "I hate it. It's my fault I made you come here, you should have stayed at Dolton, _we _should have stayed." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed,

"No, you're happiest here and I want to be with you." He pointed out, "You couldn't leave here again."

"I could…" Kurt muttered,

"Leave Mercedes? Leave Rachel? Leave Tina? Leave the New Directions?" Blaine demanded grabbed a hold of one of Kurt slender hands in his own,

"No." He finally admitted, his blue eyes flashing quickly from Blaine's hair to his almost now serene face. "Alright, I think I got it all." Blaine thanked him and stood up, stretching his back.

"We'll figure out a way to get them back, find a way to protect ourselves." Blaine promised, still clutching Kurt's hand. "Now, it's your turn to get cleaned up." He insisted, plopping Kurt down on the chair and instructing him to lean back just as he had. Kurt's hair had been utterly perfect this morning, light, voluminous, bouncing, and then those idiots had to ruin it. They had to dye it with their stupid paints and needs to know dominance.

Blaine's face dropped as he saw the color, although running out of Kurt's hair into the water, sticking slightly to the beautiful locks. If they dyed his hair he swore they would pay. Calming himself down so Kurt wouldn't see his furious expression he continued to run his hands through Kurt's hair, getting out as much as possible.

"There you two are!" Puck's voice called from the entrance to the bathroom, "Holy shit… what happened to you guys?!" He demanded stepping forward, Kurt leaned up a bit to see who was coming, only to have Blaine push him lightly back against the sink so he could work and talk at the same time.

"Nothing." Kurt replied, it was his usual response when he didn't want someone to meddle with the situation he was in.

"Nothing my ass, Blaine, tell me what happened!" He demanded, Blaine sighed and looked down into Kurt's pleading eyes, begging him not to tell.

"Just some idiot football players." He finally announced, "Nothing too bad." Puck rolled his eyes,

"I guess you don't want me to tell?" He sighed, crossing muscled arms across his toned chest,

"Exactly." Kurt said as Blaine sat him up and began to work on his face,

"It would be nice if we kept this between us." Blaine sighed, "Please?" Puck grumbled something to himself but nodded,

"Fine." He said after a moments pause, "But if any of those football players get anywhere near you, you guys better find me or Finn."

"We can take care of ourselves." Kurt snapped at him, "We don't need body guards." Blaine nodded.

"Puck, please, go back and tell them it was just a slushy and we're just cleaning up, okay?"

"Wasn't a slushy was it?"

"No, it wasn't. They brought out spray paint." Blaine muttered getting the last of the paint off of Kurt's face. "Good as new." He smiled standing Kurt up and allowing the taller boy to retrieve an extra pair of clothes for the two of them.

"Fine, fine. We'll deal with this later, but nah, I wont tell. Be in Glee quick, I can't cover for you long before Mercedes comes bursting down the door." Kurt snorted a quick laugh.

"Don't I know it." With that he and Blaine stepped into the stalls and began to strip out of their paint soaked clothes.

"Bye." Puck called and shut the door. Kurt sighed after a while and clambered up onto the top of the toilet seat, peering over the edge of the stall, Blaine was looking up at him, smiling. His shirt still off, wrapped around his arms as he put it on. Kurt froze and looked over the toned figure with a smug pleased look on his face, and he didn't mind hiding it. His eyes wandered along the beautiful figure, the shape of his slender stomach and arms hard from the boxing. Blaine pulled him away from his wandering thoughts with a light touch to the face. Kurt beamed down at him,

"Peeping Tom." He teased and leaned up and closed the distance touching his lips gently against Kurt's, Kurt accepted the kiss with a blush. He reached his hand up lightly brushing his hand against Blaine's cheek.

"I was just making sure you got the right clothes." He smiled into the kiss. He pulled back slowly and hopped back around the stall.

"You still have my bowtie?" Blaine asked over the wall,

"Yes, but your not getting it back." Kurt said bluntly, "It doesn't match with your outfit, I packed you a new one there, it should be at the bottom of the bag."

"Don't like that one?" Blaine asked in a pout,

"No." Kurt replied, "Unless it's with the outfit you were just wearing, it would just be a nuisance." Blaine out right laughed and opened the stall, the tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Kurt exited right after him a scarf thrown over his shoulders and him buckling a plaid belt. Blaine smiled and scooped up the bag from the ground that was now filled with their crumpled, paint covered clothes.

"To class?" He asked extending his arm,

"To class!" Kurt smiled and accepted with a bright wink, regardless of the situation they had just found themselves in.

**So, review and tell me what you think so far~ **


	3. Bubbles

**Longer chapter this time guys~ **

**Enjoy~**

"Boy, what the _hell _happened to your hair?!" Mercedes demanded when Kurt and Blaine finally stepped in.

"Slushy." Blaine responded simply attempting to gel down his unruly curls, "Had to wash it out." She seemed to accept the answer,

"Are those freaks still going at that?" Rachel demanded, "They had stopped for a while!" Kurt shrugged,

"It's nothing we can't handle." Kurt said with a nod as both him a Blaine to their seats, Mercedes promptly planting herself behind him to fuss over how wet and flat his hair had gotten.

"Kurt, are you sure your okay?" Blaine asked, as him and Kurt got into his car ready to head for Kurt's house for the remainder of the evening.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just a bit irritated with the clothes." Kurt sighed pressing his palm into his cheek and leaning against the window of the car.

"I'm sorry about that." He chuckled,

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt demanded looking up from the road, to look at Blaine's serious face, focused intently on the road in front of him.

"Because…I mean, I let them do that! I just stood there! I didn't fight back!" Kurt nearly gasped,

"It's not your fault!" Kurt snapped again, "Please, pull over." He whispered. Blaine looked worriedly over at him but followed orders and pulled the car over. Kurt leaned over and pressed Blaine's head into his shoulder.

"Kurt, I came to help you be strong." Blaine whispered, "I came because I wanted to spend every second of everyday with you. I wanted to protect you."

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt choked out a laugh fighting back tears as well, he hated to see Blaine cry, "You so ridiculous sometimes." Blaine smiled slightly and looked up brushing his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt rubbed the wet spots across his cheeks with his thumb and pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Sorry." He sighed leaning back, "Come on now, we still have to finish getting everything out of our hair."

"Then try and salvage our clothes." Kurt muttered as Blaine pulled off of the gravel and back onto the road.

"Is your dad home right now?" He asked looking over slightly,

"No, he's working with some political thing in town, Carole's with him too, why?" Kurt asked raising a slender eyebrow at the driver.

"Well, I have a feeling he would get pretty mad if he saw us both covered in spray paint." Kurt nodded,

"And, we do have to get that paint out of our hair, that means a shower before he gets home." Blaine stiffened, his face flushed but he nodded. He hadn't thought of _that_.

"That too." He nodded and dipped his head keeping his eye on the road. Kurt turned again to the window and bit his lip; he had actually just said that. He couldn't believe he actually just said that.

The remainder of the trip was mostly silent, with a few awkward starts of conversation.

Blaine finally pulled into the driveway and both of them grabbed their two bags from the back of their car and made their way up to the front door. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's as he unlocked the door and led them inside.

"Alright, clothes first." He smiled heading to the laundry room, grabbing a scrub-brush, washcloth and detergent on his way in. "I don't want it to stain any more than it did…" He muttered grabbing detergent and moving into the bathroom, Blaine following him closely the entire way.

He filled up the bathtub quickly and began dabbing and working at getting the massive amount of stains splashed across the surface of a pair of pants. Blaine watched his hands move across the fabric in careful concentration his mind utterly blank of thought.

"You could help me you know." Kurt said bluntly looking back at him with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Blaine chuckled while he leaned next to the bathtub to grab another article of clothing.

"Just be gentle with my scarf please." Kurt instructed looking at the light fabric Blaine had taken between his fingers. "It's one of my favorites"

"Mine too." Blaine agreed looking at the patterns that were now broken up with paint splotches. He dipped it in the water; the colors already began to run out of the scarf and into the pool of water bellow. Blaine smiled at how well it was coming out, this was certainly his favorite scarf that Kurt owned, he had worn it on many occasions, but whenever he had it had been an amazing day, today, sadly, was not as amazing and it seemed the scarf had reached the limit of its day-making powers.

"How's everything coming?" Kurt asked once Blaine had added a bit of detergent to the fabric.

"Shockingly enough, very nicely." Kurt reached over and placed a sudsy hand over Blaine's with a laugh. Blaine smirked at him, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow,

"What are you-" He managed before Blaine scooped up a hand of multicolored bubbles and threw them at Kurt. Kurt squealed and tumbled back, laughing all the way.

He pulled himself back towards the bathtub and grabbed a palm full of water, splashing it towards Blaine. The two howled with laughter as they began to splash water back and forth at one another, soaking themselves and splattering water and soap all around the room.

There was a sudden knock on the door once they had just begun using the sopping wet clothes to smack one another with.

"Kurt? That you?" His dad's voice called from outside the door, "What's with all the noise?" He demanded,

"Hi-hi dad!" Kurt yelped opening the door, wiping some water out of his face and leaning against the doorway,

"Hello Mr. Hummel!" Blaine called from where he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, already to work cleaning off all of the water they had spilled,

"Will you let me in? Hey, you weren't wearing that this morning were you?' Burt demanded attempting to push his way into the room, Kurt stood aside quickly to let the large man in. "My bathroom…" He whispered,

"We were just messing around, Mr. Hummel." Blaine smiled innocently as he continued to sop up water,

"I can see that, why is there paint everywhere?" He prodded, picking up the scarf Blaine had originally been working on from the pool of suds by the bathtub,

"We were painting earlier!" Kurt lied, "At school, got paint spilled on us!" He said almost too quickly,

"Uh huh, not one of those jerks?" Burt said skeptically crossing his arms across his chest with a raise of an eyebrow.

"No! No! Nothing to do with any of the football players!" Kurt smiled Blaine nodded quickly in agreement,

"Nothing at all." Burt didn't seem to accept it, but he still sighed and began walking out of the room,

"Sorry if I interrupted." He muttered, "Oh, and get this room cleaned before Blaine leaves, okay? I don't want that paint staining anything." Kurt nodded and flashed a thumbs up. With that Burt exited leaving the door open and the two boys awkwardly standing in a mess of soap and paint covered clothes.

"Now you're going to have to find new backup clothes, these ones are all wet." Blaine sighed and bent back over to use a towel and mop more water up. His eyes wandered to Kurt whose white shirt, now entire soaking wet, was clinging onto him. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. Kurt turned to realize he was the recipient of the look and blushed.

"I-I have a lot of clothes Blaine, the problem is finding ones that fit _you." _Blaine smirked but grabbed another towel as Kurt joined him keeping his gaze over at Kurt all the while.

"Maybe I can bring some over tomorrow and you can put them in that bag of yours." Kurt snorted lightly,

"That might work." He agreed as they continued their work.

**Reviews would be loved~ loved so much! **

**Thank you for all of the follows and favorites, reviews give me ten times more motivation! **


	4. Broken

**A lot longer this time~ **

**I just couldn't think of where to end it **

**Enjoy~**

"Okay Finn, I'm almost done! You can't rush perfection!" Kurt yelled out of his door once Finn had complained for what had to be the thirtieth for him to hurry up and that he would leave without him if he didn't.

"Then perfection can drive himself to school!" Finn hollered back, standing at the staircase, his bag already slung over his shoulder.

"I'm hurrying!" Kurt snapped back and began to add one last spurt of hairspray to his perfectly done hair. "All good." He smiled and loosely tied his tie as he made his way down the stair to meet with Finn.

"You know, Blaine likes to do your ties." Finn added quickly as they moved to the front door. Kurt blushed and quickly undid the tie; Blaine could fix it at school that way.

The two climbed into the car and drove for the most part silently,

"How's Rachel doing? I didn't get to talk to her too much yesterday." Kurt smiled looking over at his brother.

"She's…alright, stressing about nothing, like usual." Kurt nodded,

"That girl just needs a spa day." He chuckled as they pulled into the parking lot,

"Hey, Puck told me what happened, if anyone ever does that to you, _ever again,_ I will personally kill them, alright?" Finn finally blurted, Kurt gasped and looked over at him, shock clearly written over his face .

"He _told_!?" He demanded slouching down into the seat, "Thank you but no thank you, I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Kurt muttered into the crooks of his arms.

"Yeah, he told. I forced him too."

"How'd you figure out something was wrong?" Kurt asked,

"One, you changed your clothes, and two both you and Blaine looked like you had an enormous bucket of water splashed on your heads."

"Oh, yeah…" Kurt muttered, blushing slightly and waiting for Finn to finally pull into his parking spot so he could leave the car.

Once he had, Blaine opened his door and smiled down at him,

"I finally feel taller than you." He laughed and walked around to the other side of the door as Kurt stood up. "And the moment is over." He sighed when Kurt was at full height again,

"Oh shut up, you're like two inches shorter than me!" He pointed out wrapping Blaine in a quick hug and then allowing him to tie his tie and tuck it into his vest. "Thank you." He nodded and Blaine extended his arm, Kurt accepted and the two began to walk into the hallways.

"Hey," Blaine suddenly said, turning towards Kurt with a smile,

"Hi." Kurt smiled, linking their hands together,

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked smiling,

"I could ask you the same thing." Kurt said blushing, Blaine grinned as they finally reached Kurt's locker, "I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Kurt said, releasing Blaine's hand as he began to walk towards his own locker,

"Alright!" He smiled, "I love you." He whispered wrapping Kurt in a quick one armed hug, after what had happened the previous day, they didn't want to risk it again and kiss. Kurt pecked him on the check as he pulled back and Blaine smiled at him,

"Bye!" Kurt called turning back to his locker. He grabbed several books from the metal case before turning around,

"Heeey white boy!" Mercedes smiled at him, leaning up against the lockers by his.

"Heeey!" Kurt responded, "How are you this wonderful morning?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow but smiled,

"I'm fine!" She sang smiling at Kurt's amount of joy this morning,

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, running a hand across the back of his neck.

"Sure baby boy, what's going on? Did something happen with Blaine?" She demanded, suddenly worried,

"No! No! Nothing happened with Blaine!" Kurt said frantically waving his hand at her in dismissal.

"Oh, so what'd you wanna ask then?" Kurt looked at her blankly,

"Huh… I forgot." Kurt muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in a similar way that Blaine did whenever he got confused or nervous.

"Alright, listen baby boy, I gotta go, I'll see you in Glee alright?" Mercedes smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders quickly before heading towards her next class.

"Hey babe." Blaine said with a smile walking up and nodded at Kurt as he matched paces with him while they walked down the hallway.

"Hi!" Kurt bumped into him with a grin. Blaine snickered and returned the gesture.

"Ready for movie night?" Blaine asked, Kurt beamed up at him

"I have the perfect movie!" He sneered, causing Blaine to raise his eyebrows slightly,

"Oh you do? It's not-"

"Hey homos!" The shout finally rang out from behind them interrupting Blaine's thought, they both froze but didn't turn around to see the voice. Hands snagged onto both of their shoulders and spun them around to meet them with slushies to the face.

"…Cold." Kurt murmured wiping the frozen liquid away from his eyes,

"That's it!" Blaine snapped storming forward and grabbing the collar of one of the football jerks. His gesture was only met with a smirk as he held up a clenched fist.

"Blaine, don't!" Kurt screamed after him as the fist slammed forward, Kurt lunged forward, tugging on Blaine's arm, the fist hardly made contact as they both stumbled back.

Blaine blinked for a second before realizing what had happened and why he was no longer punching the living hell out of those two idiots that had slushied them,

"Fags." The two sniggered from in front of them and kicked them both aside, one stomping thickly onto Kurt's ankle. He released a yelp of pain before staggering back and clutching onto the leg.

"Damn it!" Blaine snapped and spun around, fist flying into the back of the culprit's head. He staggered forward, clutching the now bleeding spot on his skull.

"You little bitch!" He snarled and stalked towards Blaine who had already taken up a position with his fists held in front of his face.

"WHOA!" Mr. Shuster suddenly intervened stepping between the two, "How many fights do I have to break up today!?" He snapped, but even as the two were being nagged Blaine had dashed back to Kurt who was nearly in tears clutching his twisted ankle.

"God… Kurt, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He demanded, scooping Kurt into his arms so he could carry the taller boy bridal style towards the nurses office.

"Never better." Kurt choked out between his muffled sobs,

"Did he break bone?" Blaine demanded through clenched teeth,

"Dunno…" Kurt whimpered tucking his face into Blaine's chest with a moan,

"Shh, your alright, Mr. Shue will take care of everything back there, you'll be fine." Blaine mused as he opened the door to the nurse's office.

"Fractured?" Burt exclaimed looking at Kurt, who was now on crutches,

"Yeah, it's not too bad Dad! Don't worry about it!" He smiled, lying through his teeth as he placed himself down at the kitchen table with a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about it? God Kurt, you broke your leg and you don't want me to worry about it?" Kurt smiled with a nod and attempted to locate the remote, maybe turning on the TV would distract him from the situation.

"Kurt…" Blaine began before Burt stepped in,

"Tell me what happened Blaine." He said turning towards the other boy who glanced awkwardly back at Kurt with worried brown eyes.

"Umm…well, we were in the hallways and they threw slushies at us.., Then I kinda snapped and was going to punch one of them, but Kurt stopped me and then they stomped on Kurt's ankle…" Blaine didn't finished as his voice got caught in his throat.

"I shouldn't have stopped you…" Kurt muttered rubbing his leg with a grumble about how challenging it would be to wear the new amazing boots he got with the cast on.

"Who did it?!" Burt snapped,

"I didn't know them… but some foot ball players…" Blaine muttered, he was still fairly new to the school, he didn't know everyone like Kurt did.

"No one important dad." Kurt grumbled, tucking in his arms around his stomach and slumping further down the couch.

"You're talking later." Burt snapped and moved out of the room, Kurt looked up with the raise of an eyebrow,

"He actually left?" Kurt said in disbelief, Blaine nodded and slung himself over the couch, landing on the cushion, being careful of Kurt's propped up leg, "Can I put my head on your lap?" Kurt asked quietly, Blaine smiled and nodded moving off the couch so he could help Kurt sit up long enough to put his head on Blaine's lap.

"I love you." Kurt suddenly whispered, "I'm glad they didn't hit you." He said, turning so he could look up at Blaine, who shot him a confused look,

"I love you too, but I started it, I should have been the one punished." Kurt chuckled as Blaine absentmindedly ran a hand over Kurt's cast.

"I like how it turned out better." He winked up at him, grabbing one of Blaine's hands and kissing it lightly, "Now, it's movie time, so pull up netflix and we're watching a movie!" Blaine laughed,

"What movie?" He asked, sliding the remote from it's spot lodged between the sheets

"Hmm…Tangled." Kurt smiled,

"Again?" Blaine chuckled,

"Yes, again." And with that the movie began, Blaine muttering every one of Flynn's lines and Kurt reciting Rapunzel's.

Burt entered halfway through to see both of them had fallen asleep, each of them almost seeming to mouth the words, he sighed and turned on his heel exiting the room.

Kurt's head hurt a bit, but his leg was burning when he woke up. He gripped the headboard of his bed and hoisted himself up, today would not be fun.

Kurt managed to shower, go through his moisturizing routine, fix his hair to perfection, get dressed and was standing in front of the stairs before he finally realized that he would go through hell attempting to make his way down them. He finished tying the laces to his boot and knelt down the best he could, supporting himself of the hand rail. He threw one of his crutches down so it smashed into the ground bellow so he didn't have to deal with it. With one quick breath he set his good foot on the first step and then lowered the rest of his body down onto the next, this would take a while…

He was halfway down the stairs when Finn had exited his room,

"Need help?" He asked heading up the stairs towards him, Kurt nodded slowly,

"I don't even know how I got up these." He said as Finn slipped an arm around his waist and balanced him on his hip.

"I don't know, you were unconscious in your bed already when I got home, Blaine and Burt were downstairs watching the game." Kurt nodded slightly embarrassed that he slept through him and Blaine's time that they got together.

"Oh, so what do you want for breakfast?" Kurt asked when Finn had set him down on ground level and handed him his crutches.

"I think mom already started." Finn informed him,

"Cereal isn't a proper breakfast!" Kurt snapped back,

"It will have to suffice for today." Carole sighed from the table where a few bowls of cereal sat, the milk set in the center of the table. Kurt frowned,

"I hate this morning…" He grumbled and sat at the table with a huff,

"Well we need to get rid of some of this cereal, and I don't want you up on that leg for too long." Carole smiled rubbing his shoulder as he sat,

"I'm fine!" Kurt whined, "At least tell me I can make my lunch?"

"Already done!" Burt said and plopped down at the table, unfolding the newspaper,

"What?! What about dinner? Can I make dinner?" He asked frantically,

"No. It's already in the slow-cooker." Carole smirked

"The crock-pot." Kurt corrected in a murmur, "Then I'm making everything tomorrow to make up for it." He paused for a second before realization struck, "What did you have for dinner yesterday?" He questioned quickly swirling his spoon in the cold milk.

"We just had left-overs." Carole said with a shrug, "That's when you eat something that's left-"

"I know what a left over is!" Kurt sulked and set his spoon down back against the rim of the bowl, "I'm not hungry" He muttered and stood,

"Kurt! Hey, hey, hey!" Burt called after him as he began to wobble away, "You hardly touched it! Come back and eat! It was you that said breakfast was the most important meal of the day." Kurt looked over his shoulder, cheeks puffed out with irritation,

"Not hungry." He repeated,

"Don't be picky!" Burt tutted pointing to the chair, "You're not leaving this room until you eat." Kurt rolled his eyes and planted himself back at the table.

"Cereal, Blaine, they made me eat cold cereal." Kurt whimpered once Blaine opened the car door to let Kurt out.

"Oh you poor thing." Blaine smiled at him, "Your life is truly horrible." Kurt smacked him on the arm as he hoisted himself up,

"Shut up…" Kurt growled lightheartedly and shifted the crutches under his arms,

"You haven't made them fashionable yet?" Blaine said, almost surprised.

"Done what now?" Kurt asked

"I'm surprised you haven't bedazzled the crutches yet." Kurt laughed at this,

"Bedazzle is so _last _season." He poked Blaine with one of the crutches.

"Oh I'm sure." He nodded,

"Besides, when would I have time?" he asked, Blaine shrugged,

"Maybe you woke up late last night realizing you had missed something, and then you couldn't get back to sleep until you remembered!" He said dramatically,

"No, but I do remember I didn't get a good night kiss." Kurt teased; Blaine raised a bushy eyebrow at him,

"Yes you did." It was Kurt's turn to raise an eyebrow,

"When?" He prodded,

"After I carried you up stairs and put you in bed you wouldn't let me leave until I gave you a good night kiss." Blaine informed him, Kurt blinked,

"Huh…I don't remember that at all." He muttered slightly irritated,

"You were kind of out of it." Blaine teased,

"Oh really?" Kurt chuckled as Blaine opened the front door of the school for him,

"Really. I think you were on some kind of pain medication" He nodded, Kurt turned to him once they had both stepped inside,

"Can I get one that I'll actually remember?" He questioned leaning forward slightly

"Later." Blaine sneered putting two fingers on his lips then Kurt's. The taller boy puffed in frustration but turned back so he could inch alongside Blaine once again.

It wasn't until Blaine had gone to his next class that the stupid jocks came back for him, this time it was the lumbering idiotic hockey players. One of them stuck out a foot in front of one of Kurt's crutches and the other one was tugged out from under him causing Kurt to tumble forward face first into the floor.

He lifted his head, blood trickling down from his nose and watched as his crutches were kicked down the hall away from him. Kurt moaned and put his head back on the ground.

"I hate you all." He groaned and rolled onto his back, flipping out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

_You alright? – B _

Kurt sighed and texted back,

_I'm fine, stop worrying so much! ;D – K_

_ Fine…Just tell me if you need anything, promise? - B_

_ Promise! I love you! – K _

_ I love you more. – B_

_ I love you most. – K _

He sighed again shoving his phone back into his pocket and sliding the best he could to the lockers next to him. He gripped the locker and began to pull himself up, putting his good foot underneath him and pushed up. He had good leg strength so it wasn't too terribly hard to complete the task.

Once he was upright he began to wobble down the hall to grab the crutches that had been pulled away from him. He reached them and struggled to grab them and bring them back up to his arms. All in all a task that took up a full thirty minutes. Luckily his next class was fairly close to where he had been dumped, although he didn't want to tell the teacher he was being bullied and was laying on the floor for the past half an hour.

He opened the door to his next class and got several looks as he stumbled to his seat,

"Sorry," He muttered to the teacher who rushed over to him,

"Where have you been? Why is your nose bleeding?" Oh yeah, he forgot about the nose.

Regardless of his arguments Kurt had been sent to the nurse, when he had returned to his second period with a note and a white bandage over his nose he got several surprised looks.

He glanced over to where Blaine was starring awestruck at him as if demanding to know what happened, he gave him a look that spelled out _I'll explain later_ and took his seat, ignoring the several attempts class mates made asking him what had happened. His phone vibrated once again in his pocket,

_What happened?! Is it broken?! Who did it?! – B_

Kurt sighed and replied, the phone still stashed under his desk,

_Nothing happened, I'm just not used to the crutches! I slipped and hit my nose. It's not broken don't worry. – K. _

He looked at Blaine as he received the text. His eyebrow furrowed but he accepted the answer, sitting back in his chair he began to listen to what the teacher was saying.

"Explain." Was all the Blaine said as he slung Kurt's bag over his shoulder and they walked to third period together,

"Explain what?" Kurt asked with a fake smile,

"Nose. Why is it like that, why are you lying to me?" Blaine asked in all seriousness, his eyes flashing to Kurt and then the ground in front of them,

"I promise that nothing happened!" Kurt flashed a false smile and lifted a hand slightly from the crutch.

"I don't believe you, but I'm not gonna push it." He sighed and put a hand over Kurt's back.

"Good boy." Kurt winked and allowed Blaine to rub small circles on his back as they made their way down the hallway.

**Thank you for those that read all the way through this incredibly long chapter. **

**Please let me know what you think, if I should continue it at all. Because, if none of ya'll are liking it, there's no real point in continuation! **

**Thanks again**

**-DramaFreakz**


	5. Coffee

**Thank you for all the reviews~ I love them! **

**A little less Kurt harming in this one~ **

Kurt sighed and leaned back into the seat of Blaine's car once they had began heading home,

"Hey, I why don't we stop by the Lima Bean today?" Blaine asked looking up from the wheel, "It'll make you feel better,"

"Blaine, there's nothing wrong, I have a broken leg. I'm not depressed." Blaine shrugged and looked towards the road again,

"You just seem kind of off," Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand that was resting on the center console. Rubbing his thumb across Blaine's fingers with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong, really!" Kurt assured him, squeezing his fingers between his own.

"Fine, but still, I want coffee."

"Let's just hope it's not too busy, I don't wanna wait in line for too long." Kurt told him,

"You wont be waiting in line, you'll be sitting at the table all nice and comfortable." Kurt buried himself further into the seat with a grumble,

"I can wait in line!" He said,

"No, you can't." He rolled his eyes when he realized he wouldn't win.

!

"I'll go order you sit here." Blaine said putting Kurt down at their usual table so he could go get the drinks. Kurt puffed out his cheeks but obliged, he even rested his foot on the extra chair that Blaine had pulled up for him.

He watched as Blaine walked away, attempting to take in any views he could from his outfit, which wasn't very successful seeing as he was wearing baggy slacks that day. At least the shirt complimented his amazing shoulders.

"Hello there Miss… Oh ow, did Blaine finally punch you in the face? He should have done that a long time ago hun, maybe you'll look better and less like an gassy infant." A familiar cocky slur released from behind him, Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian standing there his arms crossed with a smirk smeared across his face.

"Go away and no, Blaine would never hit me." Kurt snapped rubbing his nose slightly,

"Speaking of the obviously desperate Blaine, where's your poor, poor boyfriend?" He demanded,

"Getting us coffee." Kurt grumbled, his mood automatically soured by Sebastian's presence. "Will you leave?" He snapped,

"Oh how rude." Sebastian sneered pushing Kurt's leg off of the chair, and taking a seat. Kurt yelped as his foot struck the ground and winced up at Sebastian,

"You ass." He snapped as he clutched his leg,

"Oh hush." Sebastian waved a hand at him.

"Hey…what're you doing here?" Blaine demanded as he walked up, "Kurt what's wrong? What did he do to you?" He demanded his grip tightening on the two cups he had in his hands once he saw the tears bubbling up in Kurt's eyes, he quickly blinked them away but the sight still made Blaine furious as his eyes flashed to Sebastian.

"I didn't do anything!" Sebastian sighed leaning back in his chair,

"Just go away Sebastian." Blaine snapped slamming the drinks down, Kurt reached up a hand to meet Blaine's shoulder, urging him to sit down. Blaine ignored the hand and remained standing,

"What's got you so strung up today?" Sebastian inquired taking a sip of his own coffee casually.

"We're not having too good of a day, so why don't you please leave Sebastian." Kurt butted in gritting his teeth, resisting as much as he could to leap up and punch Sebastian straight in the face.

"Oh, I see how it is. Remember to text me later, kay kay?" He said towards Blaine and stood walking towards the exit. He flashed a quick hand and then left the coffee shop.

"I hate that guy and why are you still texting him?!" Kurt demanded, lifting his foot onto the now vacant chair.

"I know, but really once you look past the horrible attitude, he-"

"Don't try and defend him." Kurt snorted not allowing Blaine to finish the sentence. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, "So, why don't you tell me about your day? I'm sick of everyone talking about me all the time."

Blaine smiled slightly and continued to retell the day he had in as much detail as Kurt could pry from him.

!

"And now you have a broken nose?!" Burt yelled once Kurt opened the door, followed quickly by Blaine.

"Hello to you too." Kurt sighed feeling slightly idiotic for not taking the stupid tape off of his nose before entering the house, he should have known his father would have questioned him about it.

"Whoa, dude, when did that happen?" Finn demanded looking up from the couch,

"He had it in Glee you idiot." Puck snapped, smacking Finn on the back of the head from his spot next to him.

"Hi Puck." Blaine greeted,

"Yeah, it's no big deal!" Kurt said waving a hand slightly from it's rest on the crutch. He moved to sit on the love seat,

"What happened?" Burt demanded, sitting down on the recliner while Blaine took a position next to Kurt.

"I slipped and fell!" Kurt said resting the crutches next to him, "No big deal!" He said, "It's not even broken! Honestly I don't know why the tape is still on it…" He muttered reaching up and touching his sore red nose.

"We're talking about this later." Burt snapped and reached for the remote, turning up the volume on the game.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Kurt mouthed to Blaine. Blaine flashed his glance from the game that was on TV to Kurt then back to the TV,

"Alright." He said, he was sure they would hear plenty of screaming from downstairs explaining how the game was going.

Kurt grabbed his crutches and Blaine helped him to the stairs, he glared at the obstacle until Blaine grabbed his crutches, leapt up the stairs set them against wall and then returned back down to Kurt.

"You are _not _carrying me!" Kurt exclaimed when he realized what Blaine was doing,

"Oh yes I am." Blaine smirked at him, slipping one hand under his knees and lifting him up into his chest. "You know, I seem to be carrying you more than usual." Blaine winked as he began the assent up the stairs.

"Yes you do." Kurt agreed resting his head against Blaine's chest,. Blaine smiled down at him as they reached the top of the stairs.

Once they had gotten up Blaine snuck the crutches around on of his wrists and carried Kurt into his room, Kurt flushed and smacked him on the chest.

"I can walk you know!" He huffed,

"But this is more fun." Blaine said with a smirk, He opened the door to Kurt's room and walked him over to the bed. He dropped him onto the mattress and came down to lay next to him,

"Hi." Kurt said turning over to look at him, Blaine nodded at him,

"Hi." He responded and touched his nose to Kurt's. Kurt blushed but didn't move away,

"My dad is still home you know." He warned when Blaine still hadn't moved.

"I know." Blaine smiled and leaned forward slightly closing the distance between their lips. Kurt accepted the kiss with a smile and allowed his lips to press gently against Blaine's before pulling back. He was really uncomfortable.

His legs were hanging off of the edge and his upper half was still on the bed, but he didn't seem to mind now that he thought about it. Him and Blaine hadn't had time for just the two of them without receiving a slushy to the face, so it was quiet the treat.

He leaned in once again, pressing his lips against Blaine's once again. Blaine lifted a hand and brought it to Kurt's cheek

"Hey, Kurt." Finn's voice broke through the moment as him and Puck opened the door, "We were wonder…oh." He blushed shutting the door again once he had seen the two.

"Oh my God…" Kurt groaned and Blaine sat up, helping Kurt sit up as well, "I'll hurt him." He snapped and waddled towards the door.

"Hi." Finn waved,

"What do you want?!" Kurt demanded pushing himself up.

"We wanted to know…umm… if you wanted to come with us to the mall." Finn muttered rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I need some new jeans, that's sounds fun." Kurt nodded and groped the side of his bed for his crutches. Blaine sighed shifting so he could grab them.

"Alright, we'll go…" He nodded with a smile, maybe I can find some new clothes.

"Let's go then!" Puck motioned towards the door snapping his fingers and demanding that the two follow him out.

"You're not carrying me." Kurt snapped once they had reached the stairs. Blaine laughed and went down the stairs. After a few minutes Kurt had successfully gotten down them without falling. "See? Not helpless!" He winked, Blaine ruffled his hair, which caused a yelp of defiance from the fuming recipient, and continued on his way.

"No, you aren't helpless." Blaine agreed and the group walked to Puck's car that was parked in the driveway.

**I don't like Sebastian if you didn't notice…**

**But sense I'm not above bribery, review and you can get a hug from the horribly injury-prone Kurt~ **

**So review! It will make me very happy. **


	6. Caught

**I am SO sorry that it took me so long. Opening night of the play I'm in is really soon so I've been in really long rehearsals. That and I started Chris Colfer's book. **

"I like those jeans on you." Blaine murmured as the two sat on Kurt's bed, Kurt's head rested against the warmth of Blaine's chest.

"Mmmm…" Kurt nodded in a sort of thanks his eyes shutting and opening with a flutter. Blaine smiled and scooted down so the two were laying on the bed. Kurt opened his eyes for a moment to see what Blaine was doing, but nodded when he realized he was just letting him sleep.

Kurt's eyes finally sealed shut and Blaine pressed his lips against his forehead as he drew random swirls on his arm. Kurt grumbled in his sleep and buried himself closer to Blaine's chest. Blaine began whispering the words to Teenage Dream into Kurt's ear.

Reluctantly Kurt glanced up at the vibrations in Blaine's chest,

"It's hard to sleep when I know I'm missing listening to your beautiful voice." He muttered, Blaine smirked and placed his index finger under Kurt's chin, lifting up his face and pressing it against his own. Kurt smiled at him as he felt their lips press together, Kurt brought his hand up against Blaine's cheek and shifted so he was on top of the shorter man. Blaine pulled Kurt closer pulling his hands down around Kurt's waist tugging his body towards him.

With a pant Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's for a moment before muttering, "My dad will be home soon." He said and Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's once again

"I don't care," Blaine muttered,

"Finn and Puck might come in again." Kurt panted as Blaine kissed him once again, his hands traveling up to Kurt's collar when began to undo his tie.

"Don't…care…"

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned

"Mmm hmm?" Blaine whispered,

"Garage…" He said attempting to pulled himself up off of Blaine, who simply held him against himself and rolled the two over so Blaine was now hovering over Kurt. "Dad's home…" Blaine ignored him as he pressed his lips gently against the side of Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine" He said again lifting his head slightly as Blaine's lips traveled down his now exposed neck. "St-stop." He said in a yelp as Blaine continued to unbutton his shirt before sliding it off of his shoulders and down around to his elbows. Kurt slipped it off and brought his hands back to Blaine's neck.

Almost instinctually Kurt reached up to Blaine's bowtie and his fingers began to clumsily fumble with the fabric until it came loose around his neck and he was able to slide his fingers into the buttons.

"Hey guys Puck is head-" Finn said as he opened the door.

Kurt sat up with a yelp his head ramming into Blaine's before the he had time to slide off of him.

"F-Finn!" Kurt squeaked his face would have turned even redder, if he wasn't already panting and out of breath from Blaine and his interaction a few seconds before.

"Sorry!" Finn said after a few minutes of fumbling for words. He shut the door once again leaving Puck howling with laughter behind him.

Blaine sat up, rubbing his sore forehead and winced over at Kurt, "Twice in one day." He muttered, beginning to put his shirt back to where it was before. Kurt leaned over and fished his shirt from the top of the bed.

"Hey Kurt!" Burt called from the other side of the door as he rapped his knuckles across the door. Kurt sat up and scrambled to get the shirt buttoned the remainder of the way.

"H-hi dad!" Kurt said praying he didn't open the door,

"Hi Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said Burt opened the door and froze seeing the two boys, hair messed up, faces still flushed and shirt's half way open. Kurt saw the change, the change between shock, to confusion, to understanding, to rage.

"Kurt, downstairs. Now." He snapped, "Blaine, I think it's time to go home." Blaine nodded and scrambled off of the bed. Kurt nodded at him awkwardly as he grabbed his jacket and squirmed between Burt and the door to get outside.

"Now." Burt repeated, Kurt swallowed and nodded buttoning his shirt the remainder of the way up.

"I trusted you! I let you and Blaine stay home alone! I let you guys go upstairs all alone! I trusted that you wouldn't…. Kurt, can you explain to me what was going on?" He demanded once the two had gotten down stairs and Kurt was sitting awkwardly at the dinner table, his legs swinging slightly.

"We were just… it wasn't like we were going to…" Kurt ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry." His phone vibrated in his pocket, he was sure it was Blaine, but he didn't want to risk looking at it with Burt standing over him like this.

He must have heard the noise because his eyes narrowed. "Phone, now." He said. Reluctantly Kurt reached into his pocket, and held out the device.

Burt tapped the screen a few times before sighing and handing the device back to Kurt.

"I'm letting you off the hook, just this once… but don't let it happen again." Burt finally grumbled rubbing his eyes and walking out of the kitchen, "Remember our talk." He said over his shoulder so Kurt could barely hear him.

!

"Well…" Blaine chuckled when the two saw each other at school the next day, "That was incredibly awkward." Kurt smiled, hoisting himself up out of the car and nodding,

"Yeah." He sighed,

"Did you get a huge talk from your dad?" Blaine asked, extending his arm so Kurt could wrap his arm around it.

"No, he just told me 'remember what we talked about!' and walked away…I think he was trying to make me feel guilty." Blaine smirked,

"Is it working?" He asked,

"I'm not sure yet…" Kurt admitted with a shrug. "Finn was pretty scarred though." He cackled, elbowing Blaine.

"And how so?" The shorter boy asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"I believe his exact words were 'I didn't know you guys did that kind of stuff too'." Blaine laughed,

"Ah." Kurt chuckled at his response.

"So," Blaine said breaking the comfortable silence that had brought itself upon the two, "How's the nose?" Kurt rolled his eyes at him,

"It's still attached, and nothings wrong with it." He informed him simply as they passed the spot where the accident had happened. All blood that had been spilt was now washed away, leaving the ugly linoleum floors free of any evidence.

"Alright, I'm going to first period. I'll see you later!" Blaine said once they had reached Kurt's locker,

"Wait Blaine, what did you send me? The text. He deleted it before I could see it…"

"Oh, that? I asked you to hand the text to your father…I said sorry and that I over-stepped some boundaries."

"Oh…" Kurt whispered and flashed a toothy grin at his boyfriend and shut his locker.

"Okay, for real this time." Blaine said rubbing Kurt's arm and beginning to head away.

"Bye~" Kurt grinned over his shoulder at him as he walked away.

Blaine shot one look over his shoulder at Kurt as he left and sighed, that boy had gone through so much already and yet those buffoons still insisted on making his life a living hell. He had lost his mother, had to survive coming out of the closet in a horribly homophobic environment, he had broken his legs, he had scars and bruises splotched across his shoulders and back from contact with the edge of walls and lockers and dumpsters, and now he started to seem distant from everyone. Blaine's heart had honestly broke for this poor boy within seconds of hearing his life story, and it only continued to shatter as he watched him to tortured even more.

His fists clenched together, he wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up about this all of a sudden. It wasn't until then that he noticed that no one had messed with the two today. No shoves into lockers, no slushies, no tripping…nothing. Blaine flashed his eyes around the hallways in curiosity, something was happening…

Rounding a corner a bit too quickly Blaine collided with an enormous form sending both of them staggering back.

"I am so-" Blaine began but then froze, realizing the form he had crashed into. David Karofsky pulled himself up, his face beet red with anger, seeing as a slushy was no splashed across his jacket. "Why are you-" The shorter man began to demand before Karofsky snatched the front of his cardigan and shoved him into a locker.

"Watch where the _hell _your going!" He snarled moving close to Blaine's face.

"It was a simple mistake." Blaine snapped, slapping Karofsky's hand away from him. "A bit of warm water should get out the dye…" Karofsky slammed a fist onto the locker next to Blaine's head, causing the boy to flinch noticeably.

"Let. Him. Go." An extremely familiar voice growled. Blaine's eyes flashed around to spot Kurt,

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered,

"You heard me David. Let Blaine go. Now." Karofsky turned to face Kurt, yet Blaine couldn't read his expression as the enormous man released the front of his jacket, letting him fall directly onto the ground.

When Blaine was finally able to see straight his face flashed with rage as he saw that Neanderthal clutching the front of Kurt's shirt and whispering rapid fire at him. Kurt simply looked up at him seeming to be unaffected by the threats, but Blaine could see the worry in his bright blue eyes.

Karofsky pushed him away and walked away in a huff. Kurt wobbled over to him and grabbed Blaine's shoulders with a free hand,

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly pressing his lips against Blaine forehead,

"I'm fine!" Blaine smiled, "Nothing happened" Kurt shook his head, "Don't worry about me." He muttered patting him lightly on the cheek,

"I'm just…" He blushed,

"Why were you down here? Your class is the other way." Kurt turned away slightly,

"A little birdy told me that you were in trouble." He said, "That and I hadn't heard the sound of slamming into lockers all day. When I heard it, I kind of got scarred." He shrugged

"Well, thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up." Blaine smiled and wrapped Kurt in a quick hug.

"Any time." Kurt mused with a smirk,

"The only thing I don't get is why he stopped." Blaine insisted linking his hand in Kurt's and escorting him to his class.

"I honestly have…no idea" Kurt lied and promptly pecked Blaine on the cheek before walking into his classroom.

**Oooh! What's going on with Kurt?! Is he hiding something?! **

**I'll update as soon as possible. Possibly tomorrow after rehearsals. I'll work on it while I'm off stage! Since we can do that. But...I'm on stage...a lot...  
**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME VERRRY HAPPY!  
**

**Another bribe, review and then Blaine will give you a hug this time.  
**


	7. Missed Calls

**Insanely depressing chapter this time. So, just a warning and an apology before that! **

**But again, sorry I didn't update earlier, I even got home from rehearsal early yesterday (our lead had her eyes dilated and was not allowed to come). But, I ended up babysitting and cleaning until ungodly hours in the morning! **

Kurt slowly rubbed his eyes as the final bell of the day rang. Blaine looked over at him and smiled,

"Ready to head out?" He asked slipping his hand into Kurt's.

"Yeah, but I think I have to stop by the store, alright?" Kurt smiled and tightened his grip on Blaine's hand,

"Alright, but… I cannot accompany you this time." He sighed turning Kurt to face him, "But I will ask if you will come to the party tonight that my Dad is hosting for his clients tonight." He asked quickly,

"Of course!" Kurt smiled, he got a silent pleasure from showing his and Blaine's relationship in front of Blaine's father, who was a well-known homophobe. "But you go and help your parents set up, I'll go to the store." He winked and pecked Blaine on the cheek as he stepped into his car and set his crutches on the opposite seat. He rolled down the window and allowed Blaine to lean down and press his lips against Kurt's.

"I'll see you at the party then, six o'clock. It officially starts at 7 though." Blaine waved as Kurt nodded and began to pull out with a wave,

"Bye! See you then!" Kurt called and rolled into the streets, reaching over he flicked on the radio, he wasn't sure why but he had a knot in his stomach and music always seemed to calm his nerves. He flicked through the different stations until he found one he was finally alright with and "Last Friday Night" began filling his car accompanied by his own voice.

!

"Thank you, come again." An attractive brunette smiled as he finished bagging Kurt's groceries,

"You're very welcome." Kurt nodded and slipped his hands through the holes in the top of the fabric grocery bags. The trip had taken longer than expected and he already found he was going to be late to Blaine's party. He had to drop off the groceries and then take the half an hour drive over to Blaine's…he might as well stop for stop for coffee as a forgive-me present.

!

"Hey Kurt." Burt called from the kitchen, "Get the groceries?" He asked, Kurt nodded when he walked in with the jubilee of bags strapped around his arms, and hanging from his fingers,

"Yep, oh hey, I'm going to Blaine's tonight. His parents are hosting a party tonight and he invited me over so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind." Burt looked up from putting cans into the pantry,

"Just don't get into another argument with his father, alright?" He sighed,

"Promise." Kurt winked and went upstairs to get ready.

"Damn…it's already 5:50." He groaned looking from his clock to the sun that had almost completely disappeared. "He's gonna kill me." He muttered and finished off by putting a few more spurts of hairspray on before tightening his tie, struggling to put on of his crutched under his arm (he could make do without the other), grabbing his bag, and wobbling down the stairs, snatching his jacket and keys and running out the door.

"Bye dad!" He screamed slamming the door shut and staggering over to his car. Chucking the crutch into the passenger's seat and slamming his car into the ignition before speeding onto the road.

He glanced over to the clock once he pulled onto the freeway, 6:13. Blaine would be calling anytime now, he was almost surprised he hadn't called yet. As if on cue, Kurt's phone rang from it's spot on the center console, he snuck his hand over and snatched it, sliding his finger across the screen and pressing it to his ear,

"Hey babe." He said into the phone,

"Umm…hi Kurt." Finn's voice came from the other line.

"Oh, sorry I didn't look to see-" Kurt almost laughed,

"It's fine. Hey um, Burt just wanted me to call you and say that he wants you to get bread on your way home. You forgot it…" Finn informed him,

"Uh huh." Kurt muttered into the phone, "will do" he clarified when Finn didn't respond.

"Oh yeah, hey Kurt…umm can I ask you something?" Finn asked, Kurt nodded even though Finn couldn't see him,

"Go ahead."

"So, I wanna get something for Rachel, you know, she keeps freaking out about the six month anniversary thing, but I have _no _idea what to get." Kurt chuckled,

"I'll take you to the mall tomorrow and help you pick out something." Finn let out a sigh of relief,

"Having a gay brother _so _has it's advantages." He muttered, Kurt wondered whether he was supposed to have heard that. "Thanks man." He said to Kurt, "Alright, I'll let you go." Finn told him, "Drive safe. Dad- Burt, says be home by midnight." Kurt smiled when Finn called Burt "dad", it has taken the man at least a month to get him to stop calling him "Mr. Hummel" so he could imagine Burt beaming at Finn as he sat on the couch.

"Okay bye!" Kurt called into the phone and took it away from his ear and clicked the "end call" button before setting the phone down.

He saw the Lima Bean come up on the next turn and switched lanes. He would definitely owe Blaine some apology coffee after being so late.

He crutched up to the barista who smiled at him,

"You're here awfully late, Kurt." She chuckled, "Non-fat Mocha and a Medium Drip?" She asked writing the order down,

"Do we come here _that _often?" He laughed with a nod, "and add one of the coffee cake slices, please~" He smiled, "I'm kind of late to Blaine's party…so…forgiveness treats." He laughed,

"Oh wonderful." She smirked at him. "When did it start?" She asked,

"About 6." Kurt laughed as she slid the two coffees across the counter into his hands.

"Bye now! I'll see you tomorrow!" She laughed,

"Bye!" Kurt waved over his shoulder before bumping into someone full force once he had stepped out of the shop. "Oh my God, sir I'm _so _sorry!" He said as a reflex, the coffee splashed a bit, but didn't spill.

"Well hello Kurt, someone actually looks like a boy today, congrats." Sebastian smirked,

"Oh God." Kurt muttered, "I'm just leaving Sebastian, so please just leave me alone."

"I could think about it" He said, "But I don't think I see Mr. boyfriend, where could he be?" He tutted, "Leaving you all alone to go pick up his coffee, hmm? His poor disabled boyfriend?"

"Just go away." Kurt snapped, pressing his shoulder into Sebastian's as he stormed past, Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and that's when it finally hit Kurt, his breath, it smelt horrible, laced with alcohol. The face drained of all blood when the smell assaulted his nose.

"You're drunk." He snapped,

"No I'm not!" Sebastian growled and began to shove back at Kurt, pushing him backwards causing him to stumble several times. Soon enough the two of them found themselves toe to toe along the side of the coffee shop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt snapped,

!

"Where is he?" Blaine muttered sitting on the couch with a glass of water rolling from one hand to the other, it was 7 already and he had heard nothing at all from Kurt. He should call him. Hell, he should have called him once he was 10 minutes late.

He pressed and held to one on his phone and then pulled the phone up to his ear, it rang several times before going to voice mail. He frowned, Kurt _always_ answered. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth nervously, what if something happened? What if he wasn't okay? What if he had gotten himself into trouble?

He dialed the phone again, and once more, there was no answer.

!

David kept his eye on his cell phone that sat next to his laptop. He said he would call, he had promised. A text? A chat on facebook? A tweet? Anything would have put his mind at ease. But he received nothing.

He felt the rage bubble upside him more and more as time passed. His phone vibrated and he lashed out to get it, unlocking the screen he scrambled to get to his texts. It wasn't from him.

Huffing angrily he ignored it and slammed the phone back down onto the desk. Putting his head into his hands he sucked in a quick breath and watched the screen to light up once more.

It never did.

!

Kurt couldn't see much other then pavement, and he certainly couldn't feel anything other than a searing pain from both his leg, which was twisted uncomfortably underneath him, and from his stomach. The sound of traffic had ended a long time ago and so did the sound of the door to the Lima Bean opening and closing.

How long had he been there? Laying on the ground, sticky with his own blood, filled with such an intense pain that breathing even felt like his lungs were being crushed by a boulder.

When he could finally feel his hands he shakily rolled onto his back and moved a hand into his jacket pocket where his phone still sat. The screen had been cracked from his impact with the ground, or Sebastian's fist, perhaps even his foot he couldn't remember… he trembled as he slid his finger across the screen, messing up on the password a few times.

His vision blurred as he pressed the 1 down and slid it to his ear. He watched the sky as it rang several times before the frantic voice picked up on the other end,

"Kurt? Babe, are you okay?" Blaine's voice nearly shouted from the other end, Kurt almost chuckled at his panic,

"L-Lim-Lima Bean…" He hoarsely managed after several times of his voice cracking or simply failing him.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine snapped, "Are you okay?" Kurt could hear Blaine shout to his parents that he had to go and then the sound of a car door slamming on the other line.

"H-hurry." Kurt panted, moving a hand to clutch his stomach. His head swam when his hand came into contact with the warm sticky crimson from the wound.

"God, Kurt, I'm on my way! Stay with me please!" Blaine demanded, Kurt nodded,

"I…I love…" He began before feeling himself slip under again.

**KURT! NO! I nearly started screaming when I wrote this, but of course my Dad was sitting next to me so I had to resist. **

**Reviews! They help me write! I swear! **

**Review and I'll allow you to either punch or hug Sebastian, your choice! **


	8. Bloodied Knuckles

**I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update chapters! They'll be quicker and longer soon! **

**But please, enjoy!**

**(Just a warning that there is strong language in this chapter)**

_Where am I? I'm dead aren't I? Yeah, that's probably it. _

_ What the Hell even happened? I can't remember a thing! All I know is that I'm probably extremely late for Blaine's party. I've probably missed it already! How long has it been? Two…maybe three hours? No, not even that long. Maybe I've still got time…_

_ Okay Kurt, think, what the Hell happened? _

_ Alright for one I was at the Lima Bean…wasn't I? Yeah, yeah, I was… _

_ I ordered the coffees…what next… oh yeah, small talk with the barista. She's so nice. I should haunt my Dad and remind him to invite her to the funeral- focus. _

_ Then I went outside…and…THAT BASTARD! Sebastian did this? Oh Blaine if you get over me and you go for that ass I'll kill you! _

_ No…wait… my hand. Something has my hand! _

_! _

Blaine's mind was racing as he paced back and forth across the floor of the hospital. What had happened? He could remember everything in a blur, a blur of blood and tears and complete horror.

He remembered pulling into the Lima Bean and trying the doors first but they were locked. He had planned to run around back when he had seen him. Kurt had been lying on the ground, sprawled out against the pitchblack asphalt, two coffees spilled around him mixing with his spilt blood.

The sight had nearly knocked him unconscious, but he pushed through, pulling a semi-conscious Kurt into his chest.

He remembered shakily pulling out his phone and calling the ambulance.

It was such a long wait, just sitting there with his boyfriend's blood seeping onto him from a deep wound in his stomach, the tears that were rolling down each of their faces and the sweat that was pouring down Blaine's face as he watch Kurt breathe in his arms.

What if he didn't make it? What if he couldn't pull through this? All the thoughts ran through his head as he paced, it wasn't until a nurse stepped out of the room that he broke his worried silence,

"How is he?!" He demanded pressing forward to see into the room, she put a hand on his chest to stop him from going any further in.

"The wound is very deep, it missed a lot of major organs. But he was out there for a very long time and he wasn't in the most sanitary conditions when he was stabbed." She pressed her lips Blaine pursed his lips, _stabbed_…Kurt was _stabbed_. "We have to stitch him up and make sure he has enough blood." She began listing off what they needed to so still, but Blaine didn't listen,

"He's going to live?" He asked quietly pushing forward again, "He's going to be okay?!" She smiled at his excitement,

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell now…with how much blood he's lost and the infection he's got now need immediate attention… But I do have to ask you a few questions." Blaine glanced at her, but nodded, "What exactly is your relationship to Kurt?" She asked pulling out a paper,

"He's my boyfriend." He said quickly, she stiffened a bit but continued, asking him even more questions.

!

"KURT!" Burt yelled as he busted open the door to his hospital room. There was a boy, connected to wires and tubes, a large wrap of gauze over his stomach. That boy lay entirely unconscious his lips pulling into a thin line and his hands pulled down by his side.

There was a flash of recognition as Burt stumbled towards the bed. It was _his _boy. It was _his son_ lying there.

Once he reached the edge of the bed he clung onto his son's hand and bit back tears that fought their way to the surface. Kurt couldn't see him cry, no he couldn't see his own father break down into tears in front of him, that would be telling him straightly that Kurt was probably going to die.

"What happened?" Burt whispered to the nurse that had followed him closely,

"He was in a fight it appeared, and then the other pulled a knife." She said quietly, "It was his friend, Blaine, that found him." Burt looked over his shoulder at her,

"Blaine, the poor kid. Having to see Kurt like that." He whispered, he had to see his boyfriend broken, bloodied, and stabbed on the floor of an alleyway. He couldn't imagine having to go through that, but as he sat with his hand interlaced with Kurt's he could just picture what Blaine had seen.

"Where's Blaine?" Burt demanded looking up.

"In the hall. He wanted to give you a moment alone with Kurt. But other than that, he hasn't left Kurt's side." Burt gave a slight smile when he thought of how devoted Kurt's boyfriend really was.

"He's a good kid." Burt said before watching Kurt and attempting everything he could to wake him up.

!

Blaine couldn't handle the thought of Kurt laying all alone in the hospital, what if he didn't wake up? What if he woke up and Blaine wasn't there? He rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. His parent's refused to let him stay with Kurt over night anymore he had already spent 3 nights there. They said it was just depressing him and meddling with his studies. Blaine disagreed, how could he work on homework or sleep or be happy without knowing if Kurt was alright?

Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and pushing off the rest of his sheets, he grabbed the roll of wrap and gloves from off of his side table and stomped down to the punching bag in the basement.

He had to let out some steam, and this was the only way he could think of doing it.

One hour

Two hours

Three hours

He could see the sun coming up now, but Blaine couldn't stop, he swung punch after brutal punch into the bag, he felt his knuckles crack and bleed before long, but he didn't care. It wasn't until he was ripped away from the bag that he finally stopped to breathe.

The pair of delicate hands that had spun him around belonged to none other than Kurt. He blinked a few times before reaching out to him. The hands still clung desperately to Blaine's shoulders as he stumbled forwards.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered as he felt himself fall forward into Kurt's chest.

!

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up!" A familiar voice called, opening his eyes Blaine squinted and blinked a few times before the figure came into focus. His mother starred down at him worry etched onto her face.

Where was he? And why was he so uncomfortable? He shifted around a bit before realizing he was now on the floor of the basement and he was extremely sore.

"Ow…" He whispered, looking around to see it was just his mother standing in front of him, "I…I saw Kurt." Blaine murmured noting that the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that was this was about?" His mother scolded assisting Blaine so he could pull himself up into a sitting position.

"I couldn't sleep." Blaine groaned reaching for his head as his vision blurred again, "Water?" He pleaded and was handed a large glass, which he downed in approximately ten seconds.

"Thinking about Kurt?" His mother asked putting a hand on Blaine's back and rubbing it in small circles.

"Uh huh." He managed as he attempted to pull off the gloves a feat that seemed to be too hard for him to handle, seeing as his mother had to assist him.

"Honey, you can't do this to yourself! What would Kurt think?" He attempted a laugh at the statement regardless of his now entirely bloodied fingers that came into view,

"He would smack me and tell me to stop worrying about him. He'd tell me that he was okay." Shaking his head he could feel the burn of tears build up, "But he's not okay mom, not this time." His mother nodded slowly and Pulled Blaine into her shoulder as she removed the wrap from around his hands.

"Oh God …Blaine…" She gasped when his knuckles came into view, Blaine said nothing else as the sobs began to rake through his body and he clutched onto his mother who did nothing but hold him.

!

"He did _what?"_ The snap came from downstairs as Blaine began to open his eyes; he had found his way up to his bed and had made the safe decision to stay home from school that day to allow him to rest for a bit.

Generally his father would have been simply irritated at the thought that Blaine had skipped school, perhaps he would have come upstairs and slapped him, but his shouts this time lead Blaine to believe he had a extremely horrible day.

"Honey, he's not feeling well!" His mother's plea came.

"I don't care if he's dead, he does _not _skip school! He's too old for this stupid pity-party shit!" Blaine's father cursed, Blaine sighed, he really didn't want his mother to have to take the abuse like she always did.

"Dear, please listen!" She begged, he could hear footsteps pounding towards the stairs, "Let him rest!"

"The bitch has 'rested' long enough!" Was the snarled response. Blaine froze, he couldn't face his father right now, he just couldn't muster up the strength.

"Please!" and that was the final straw. With a sickening smack and a thud the argument was finished and Blaine knew he wasn't going to escape his father.

Soon enough the door came busting open. Regardless if he knew it was happening Blaine jumped and his eyes flashed to his father.

He was mad. Madder than Blaine had seen him in a _long _time. His veins protruded from his temples and his face was a deep red,

"You hit her." Was all Blaine said in greeting as his father stormed forward and snagged one of Blaine's, now bandaged, hands

"You're _pathetic!" _his father hissed, "you're _weak _and _stupid _and _useless!" _Blaine blinked at him, attempting to seem unfazed while truly every word sunk in deeper and deeper. "You deserve this!" He snarled crushing one of Blaine's hands in his own, his son released a yelp and bit back a scream as the wounds that had healed shut ripped open. "It's your fault that I hit your mother! It's your fault your brother is gone! It's your fault your little pussy boyfriend is gonna die and it's you fault…" Blaine stopped listening and began to grit his teeth before yanking his hand out of his father's and pulling himself up. Even at full height he was extremely short compared to his father, but he didn't care.

"No!" Blaine snapped, "I don't care if you insult me! I don't have if you insult my 'brother'! I don't care if you insult my 'mother'! But when you bring Kurt into this, you say he's going to _die…_no… I'm not going to stand around and let you curse at me and beat me because you can't handle your own problems and you have to pin them on someone else! YOU are pathetic YOU are useless YOU are an inexcusable monster that has no right to call yourself my father!" Blaine panted when he finished and his father starred blankly back at him for but a second before lifting his open palm and slapping it against Blaine's face,

"Don't you _ever _talk to me like that again you faggot…and until you earn some respect, you aren't to see Kurt, you aren't to leave this house, and you aren't even to think of leaving this room." His father whispered before turning and storming out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Blaine sat on his bed and held up a throbbing hand to his cheek before throwing himself into the pillows and screaming.

!

Something was wrong, there were days where Kurt didn't answer his phone at all, yes, but not for this long. All weekend! David had waited all weekend for Kurt to text him back, but still nothing.

He checked his cell phone one last time before shoving his phone into his locker for football practice.

**We got to have a little twisted Kurt break I was just testing that out, tell me if you would want more of those. **

**And poor Blaine! Arg! His life just sucks right now! **

**But what's going on with Karofsky? We'll find out soon I promise! **

**As I said earlier, I was in a play recently called "I Don't Have A Clue" and now that is over so I will have a lot more time to write chapters! **

**Please review! It lets me know whether or not I should keep going! **

**Bribe this time is that **

**You guys should give me some fantastical ideas to put into here! It's going to be a long story so more than just this single prompt will be in it! **

**You get some delicious cookies that were made by none other than Kurt! **

**(Yes, I am not above bribery at all)**


	9. Slipping Away

**A very short chapter this time… So sorry about that! **

**Enjoy!**

Blaine rubbed the back of his hand across his red puffy eyes, he had run out of tears a while ago, now his eyes were just sore and his throat had an enormous lump in it. He was lying on his bed facing the ceiling, his brown curls whirling around him wildly and he was still dressed in the same clothes as the day before. He attempted to move, but couldn't bring himself to push himself up from where he lay.

He knew his father had left for work about forty minutes ago but he was still afraid to move from his bed. What if it had been a trick and he was just waiting outside his room too prove that Blaine had skipped school once again and he would beat him and send him to his room again.

Pushing the thought aside Blaine swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself up. Quickly he made his way to his shower and began the torrent of water before stepping under and letting the waves rush over him. He closed his eyes and let it wash away the past week of his life.

The warm water felt so good against his skin. It seemed as if should he stay under the water long enough he would be able to wash away everything that had happened, that Kurt would magically become better and that his father would just disappear. He released a few shaky breaths and let the fresh tears stream down his face mixing with the water of the shower.

How much longer could Kurt stay in the hospital? It was a simple stab wound wasn't it? There was an infection, yes, but those couldn't _kill _him could they?

Blaine ran a hand quickly through his soaking hair and stared at his feet anxiously.

A knock on his door moved him out of his thoughts and he bolted up with a yelp in reply.

"Blaine, if you're going to go see Kurt, go now." His mother voice chirped from the other end of the door, Blaine froze. His mother was helping him… She was _helping _him.

!

Kurt looked so serene with his lips pulled into a single line and his eyes shut so delicately. Blaine rested a light hand on his boyfriend's cheek as he sat down. Burt had given him some time alone with the boy and he was taking the time to absorb every sight he could.

From Kurt's petite hand wrapped in his own to the startling muscled build of Kurt's arm, to Kurt's full lips and his round nose.

The only problem with the sight was that Kurt was laying on an unknown bed, with several tubes going into his nose and ample wires attached to his fingers and arms.

Blaine bit back tears as he watched Kurt sit in complete silence in front of him as if begging for Blaine to wake him up. He almost couldn't handle it still he felt his own lips move in a flurry of words, spouting about what had happened to him in the time he'd been away from Kurt, he told him what happened between him and his father, and how bloodied his knuckles were, and how his mother actually helped him to go see him.

He pushed back a tear with his thumb and ran his hand through Kurt's hair,

"And you know that hardest part?" He choked, lifting Kurt's hand and pressing it to his lips gently, "Is that I'm stuck here without you."

!

_ Something has my hand! I know it! It's warm, and really soft, should I pull away? No, it feels kinda nice. _

_ Mmm it's nice here, I feel kind of relaxed actually._

I pulled myself closer towards the warmth radiating around my hand. It felt good, like my hand was in a soft blanket. I moved to open my eyes a bit, but they wouldn't budge. I tried again and nothing happened,

Then I heard a voice. It was a sweet voice, one that I was very familiar with, but I couldn't quite put a name to it, or even a face. I listened closer, I could almost feel my ears twitch in an attempt to get a better sample of the voice.

"…_without you_." I managed and my breath caught in my throat, _without me? _I questioned, wanting to open my mouth and demand who this person was, but I couldn't.

"_I know you would hate me for skipping school just to come see you, but I couldn't stay away, Kurt. I needed to see you again_." I twitched my eyebrow up and attempted to focus on the voice, it gave me a warm, tingling sensation inside of my stomach, something the voice of Rachel or Finn or Mercedes would give, so I crossed them off the list. It wasn't my Dad either, he wouldn't have had school and it was a different kind of feeling. I knew when my Dad was around generally because of this gut feeling, but this feeling was different.

"_I've gone to school since you've been here though, I just…I didn't sleep last night because of my Dad, he yelled at me for boxing so late._" There it was! He knew that tone, it was when someone lied…but _who? _I couldn't put the name on it for the life of me. _Damn it! _I cursed and tried to pry my eyes open once again, but once more I was met with failure. So I tried my voice one more time and was met with the same result.

"_Kurt you need to wake up, please_!" the voice begged, "_I can't do this without you_!" Do what? Was he planning something? Was this Sebastian coming to take his revenge and he couldn't get it with me dead, oh no, he must've had to torture me some more! But wait why would I get butterflies in my stomach because of Sebastian? Was it David? Had he come to see me? I know David was going through a hard time, and he also had an enormous crush on me, so that might've been the case. But once again, the feelings in my stomach, I don't get those from him!

I wanted to smack myself on the head for not being able to remember such a sweet and perfect voice. Then I remembered, _SING! _I tried to shout at him, no matter who it was I would remember his voice if he sang, I remembered everyone's singing voice, I thought of it was a great talent of mine.

I focused all of my thought onto my lip and attempted to break them open. It was like they were stuffed with sand, or stitched shut or something because I could make out any words, hell I couldn't even open my mouth.

_Okay, I know I'm not a huge believer, but if you are up there…please…help me out? _I begged gesturing towards what I thought was the sky. _I just need something! _ I pleaded. _A hint? Anything? Just let me please talk to him just let me say ONE tiny little word so I can figure out who this is! _I didn't hear any response and I could feel myself frown.

Groaning I attempted to open my mouth once again, but this time I was slowly able to pry open my lips long enough at attempt to get a voice through.

"Blaine…" I whispered, _wait! No! I take it back! I want a refund! That's not what I wanted to-oh. _I paused my furious ranting long enough for the wires to connect, Blaine. Blaine! It was Blaine!

I felt the warmth on my hand tighten and the voice got extremely close,

"_Kurt? Kurt are you awake?_" Blaine demanded, his perfect voice wonderful yet frantic, I attempted a nod and a response but it only came out as a groan.

"_Oh my God…Kurt! Someone please! Help!_" _Help? _I demanded crossly, _Why do you need help! I'm waking up what is this? _I began to focus on my eyes like I had done before with my mouth and still they refused to open. Damn it.

!

"Blaine…" Blaine's eyes flashed towards Kurt who was staring over at him blankly his mouth moving as if he was trying to form more words.

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed pulling himself closer to Kurt and pressing his hand against his lips, "Kurt are you awake?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitting together, but still he was filled with absolute glee at Kurt's words.

"I love-" Kurt cut off and his head slumped to the side, Blaine froze as he heard the usual constant beeps of the monitor begin to fluctuate. "Oh my God… Kurt?" Blaine pleaded before the beeps began to slow even more and the more flat line came into view, "Someone! Please! HELP!" He screamed out towards the door, it wasn't before long that Blaine was being shoved aside and Kurt was surrounded by a flurry of nurses, each taking a different spot. A voice came over the intercom calling for one of the doctors to get there soon and Blaine felt as if he had blacked out.

Everything was happening so fast…too fast. Kurt had _talked _he had talked and then he just – and then he just - … no he couldn't even bring himself to think of the word.

…

"Please help him…" 

**Just a preemptive I'm sorry and I now owe you all cookies for that chapter. Well review, tell me what YOU want to happen next! What are YOUR ideas for the future of Klaine and for the future of Karofsky! **

**Review like the wind~ **


End file.
